The inventive concept relates to a solid state drive (SSD) package and a data storage system including the SSD package. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to an SSD package of a package-on-package (PoP) type and a data storage system including the SSD package.
SSDs have been considered as next-generation storage devices and in particular as a substitute for conventional hard disk drives. An SSD is a storage device based on a non-volatile memory, and thus, has a low power consumption and high storage capacity. In addition, when an SSD is used as a storage device of a computer system, the computer system may be configured to boot fast. Also, although current data storage systems employing SSDs have high operating speeds, demands for increased speeds of data storage system are only expected to increase. In addition, there are demands for computer systems or data storage systems that are even more compact (i.e., miniaturized) and lightweight than those that are currently available.